To show their courage
by the-solarsystem
Summary: Det är det 81:a Hungerspelet. Två ungdomar från sjuan anmäler sig frivilligt. Varför? För att bevisa deras mod. Vad händer när en spelare fattas? Vad blir konsekvenserna av hennes handlingar? Vem vinner det 81:a Hungerspelet? Let the games begin!


******Blake Edevane, distrikt 7**  
"Jag anmäler mig frivilligt!"  
Nej, Corrie. Sluta.  
Människorna på torget mumlar och pratar tyst när flickan går mot scenen och tar den yngre flickans plats. När hon går förbi repinhägnaden där Blake står, vrider hon vagt på huvudet. Möter Blakes blick. Kanske är det en triumferande blick. Blake besvarar i alla fall den inte. Han tittar ner i marken. För han vet vad blicken betyder. Corrie vill att Blake ska visa hur modig han faktiskt är. Bevisa att han inte är den fega borgmästarsonen.  
Ingen annan än den flickan skulle kunna på honom att göra det. Och nu är det ju Corrie, så Blake gör som hon vill. För att bevisa att hon har fel om honom. Ingen annan anledning finns.  
"Jag anmäler mig!" ropar Blake innan den puckelryggiga mannen ens hinner läsa klart nästa namn. Blake kliver ur inhägnaden och viftar med händerna.  
Den här gången blir det totalt tyst i publiken. Det är borgmästarens son som har anmält sig som frivillig. Blake går uppåt mittgången. Tittar endast rakt fram. Han kliver upp på scenen. Fortfarande under tystnad. Struntar i att ingen ens gett honom tillåtelse att gå fram.  
Det finns ändå inga andra frivilliga. Varför skulle det? Vem riskerar sitt liv för Blake? Ingen. Och det är han glad för just nu.  
Blake vägrar möta sin fars blick. Han tar ett steg fram från sin plats bak på scenen och griper tag i Blakes arm. "Blake, vad gör du?" frågar han. "Vad håller du på med? Lägg av med det där. Gå ner igen!" svamlar han. Blake skakar av sig hans hand.  
"Ser man på", säger Stead Tregonwell , den puckelryggiga eskorten, och höjer ögonbrynen åt Blake. "Edevane, minnsan. Två frivilliga. Har väl aldrig förr hänt i sjuan, va?" Han pausar, som om han väntar sig att publiken ska svara honom. Men det enda han får som svar är enstaka mummel och viskningar. "Nåväl. Vad är ditt namn?" frågan Stead. "Ja, förutom Edevane." Han skrattar ett hest skratt. Som om det är något lustigt i att alla vet vem Blake är. Alla vet att han är borgmästarens son, men inte många vet hans förnamn, och det visar väl exakt hur mycket folk bryr sig.  
Blake harklar sig och ställer sig där Stead pekar, framför mikrofonen. "Blake. Blake Edevane."  
"Mina damer och herrar, Blake Edevane och Corrie Skeats. Distrikt sjus modiga tributer i det 81:a årliga Hungerspelet!"

**Corrie Skeats, district 7, **_**flashback**_

"_Hej, du där." Corrie vände sig om. Inte säker på att det var hon som tilltalades. Folk brukade inte tilltala henne. De brukade bara gå förbi, ignorera henne och musiken som strömmade ur flöjten i hennes händer. "Ja, du." Det var en pojke i hennes egen ålder. Kort, tillskillnad från Corrie, och med världens finaste chokladbruna hår. Det var borgmästarsonen. "Fint. Den där trämusiken, alltså", sa han sarkastiskt och det fick det att bubbla av ilska i Corries mage. Ilska som trängde bort fjärilarna av att höra hans vackra röst. "Vad har du där i?" sa han retsamt och lyfte upp den malslitna hatten från markens damm och smutts. _

"_Låt bli", sa Corrie strävt. "Om du inte har något att ge mig, stick härifrån." Hon höll fram handen så han kunde ge tillbaka hatten. Men hon visste att han inte tänkte göra det. Blake Edevane var en bortskämt översittare. En sådan typ som hackade på alla. _

"_Jasså, en tiggare", sa han hånfullt. Han vände hatten i sin hand. "Tack så mycket." Han slöt handen om de få mynten Corrie lyckats samla ihop och slängde hatten på marken. Det var inte första gången någon tog hennes pengar. Faktum var att minst varannan dag kom en kille från Blakes gäng och tog det hon samlat ihop. Det hon behövde för att överleva. Men det var första gången Blake kom. Han var väl för feg för att stå emot grupptrycket längre, eller så hade han bara beslutat sig för att det var dags att hjälpa de andra att göra Corries liv ännu surare. _

"Musik_, kallas det", morrade Corrie. "Och jag skulle inte göra så där om jag var du." _

_Blake hade stoppat ner mynten i sin ficka och satte armarna i kors. "Varför inte då?"_

"_För att du är feg!" Corries näve for fram och träffade Blakes näsa med ett litet skri från pojken. _

"_Va fan håller du på med?" skrek Blake och tryckte handen mot näsan. _

_Corrie kunde se hur det blödde och log stolt. "Ge mig mina pengar."_

_Blake fumlade med pengarna innan han fick upp dem ur fickan och nästan slängde dem på Corrie. Och utan att se sig om sprang han därifrån, fortfarande med handen tryckt mot sin näsa. Corrie hoppades att den var bruten, och det var med ett leende hon gick hem till sin far den dagen. _

_Morgonen därefter hade Corrie stigit upp tidigt för att se om hon kunde köpa något nere på marknaden. Efter att hon hade fått behålla sina pengar dagen dessförinnan skulle hon ha råd att köpa något gott till sig och sin far. Corrie hade inte stött på Blake ännu, och det var han glad för. Men när hon var på väg hem och genade över torget förstod hon att Blake hade berättat för sin far, borgmästaren, att Corrie hade knäppt till honom. Runt stupstocken hade det bildats en ring av människor. Först tänkte hon bara fortsätta hem, men då hörde hon skriket. _

"_Far?" ropade Corrie. Hon släppte den lilla korgen med bröd som hon lyckats inhandla och rusade fram till ringen. Människorna släppte förbi henne, försökte inte hålla henne tillbaka. Tack och lov för det. I stupstocken satt Corries far fastkedjad. Hans överkropp var bar och bakom honom stod en fredsväktare med en piska. "Far!" Corrie knäböjde vid honom och satte händerna runt hans kinder. "Herregud, är du okej? Det här är mitt fel. Jag är så ledsen!" _

"_Är du Corrie Skeats?" frågade fredsväktaren med piskan. _

_Jag tittade försiktigt upp. "Ja, det är jag", sa jag och försökte låta bli att darra på rösten. _

_Fredsvakten nickade åt en av sina kollegor. "Ta med henne in."_

"_Corrie! Nej!" ropade fadern, men han var utan kontroll att hjälpa till där han stod fastkedjad. _

"_Släpp mig!" ropade Corrie och stretade emot. Men fredsväktaren var starkare än en tretton åring och tog med henne in i Rättenshus. _

Där fick hon träffa borgmästaren och hans son. Blake Edevanes näsa såg lite tillknycklad ut, annars hade han samma ansiktsuttryck som vanligt. Corrie kommer väl ihåg den dagen. Borgmästaren berättade allvarsamt vad som skulle hända om hon gjorde om samma sak igen. Den dagen hade hennes fars satts i stocken. Nästa gång skulle de båda kunna hamna i betydligt värre situation. Han påminde Corrie om att han hade makt. Inte lika mycket som President Snow. Men han hade makt över Distrikt 7. Och därefter hade Corrie avskytt Blake med hela sitt hjärta.


End file.
